El primero
by mariaana07
Summary: "El primero suele ser objeto de recuerdos dulces, atesorados con el corazón, con calidez. La primera cita, el primer novio, el primer beso, la primera vez... pero para Sakura esto no era así. Sakura no tuvo ningún primer novio, primer cita, primera vez, ni mucho menos un primer beso. El primero de ella era muy distinto, muy doloroso y profundo. Tanto como la muerte misma."


**Un pequeñísimo one shot para no perder la práctica. Esta parte de la vida de Sakura me parece tan llena de huecos, que sería un desperdicio para cualquier escritor no hacer uso de su imaginación nunca para llenarlos! **

**Acá se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten. Es un Sakura-centric, de la época en que entrenaba con Tsunade. **

* * *

**El primero.**

El mundo, la vida, el ser humano están llenos de _primeras veces_. Es normal ver gente recordando su "primero". Hay muchos "primeros", pues es una palabra muy profunda. Que algo sea el primero de alguien significa que es la primera vez que despierta una serie de sentimientos, de emociones… que su alma se convierte en algo que antes no era. Quizás no se recuerde el cuarto, el tercero, ni siquiera el segundo. ¿Pero el primero? El primero siempre estará allí, en nuestra mente y corazón.

Por lo general el primero suele ser objeto de recuerdos dulces, atesorados con el corazón, con calidez. La primera cita, el primer novio, el primer beso, la primera "vez"... pero para Sakura esto no era así. Sakura no tuvo ningún primer "novio", "primer cita", "primera vez", ni mucho menos un primer beso. El primero de ella era muy distinto, muy doloroso y profundo. Tanto como la muerte misma.

—Vamos Sakura, déjalo ya —le dijo su maestra, aquella fuerte y sólida mujer. ¿Acaso nada la derrumbaba? Obviamente ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con aquello… había visto morir a su novio, a su hermanito.

Los años la habían endurecido, transformado en un ser frío capaz de soportar aquello cada vez con más naturalidad hasta que, por momentos, se creía una simple máquina de sanar gente desconocida. Pero Para Sakura no era así.

Ella apenas estaba iniciando en aquel turbulento mundo. Hace apenas unos meses había curado a algunos conejos, y su maestra ya la consideraba lo suficientemente apta para ponerla a trabajar en sus ratos libres en el hospital como práctica medicinal. "No hay manera de que aprendas mejor que tocando e inspeccionando seres humanos en vivo y en directo, olvida los libros", le había dicho alguna vez… aunque claro, Sakura nunca dejó de estudiar esos miles de manuales de su maestra.

Sakura ni siquiera la miró, pero Tsunade le tocó el hombro tras decirle que lo deje. La pelirrosa estaba sentada a la sombra, a la penumbra terrible de la habitación, mirando el rostro de aquel hombre tan joven que había perdido la vida. El silencio más mortal se hizo el dueño del lugar. Ella escuchaba solamente su propia respiración, porque Tsunade la dejó sola en la habitación esperando que superara aquello en la más absoluta soledad, como ella lo había superado las primeras veces. Eso era parte de ser médica. Debía acostumbrarse a no tener una mano que la consolara cada vez que se sintiera mal… porque a partir del momento en que decidió ser médica, era ella quien consolaba a los demás.

Ella iba a ser la mano que sanara, la que diera vida, de la cual todos dependerían. Si ella se quebraba… ¿qué quedaba para el resto? Sakura debía endurecerse, y debía hacerlo sola.

—Pero es tan difícil… —susurró la jovencita de 14 años, sin parar de verlo a la cara. Ella ni siquiera lo conocía. Era un ninja más, uno de tantos.

_Pero era el primero. _

El rostro de la crueldad. Ese ninja inerte, sin moverse… era tan cruel. Ella había vivido momentos muy difíciles en su equipo, pero nada como eso. Jamás un hombre se había muerto en sus manos, su vida yéndose de esa manera. Era tan fácil morirse que Sakura no podía creerlo. La crueldad del mundo era demasiado grande para ser enfrentada a una edad tan joven… pero no le quedaba opción. Era necesario, y Sakura lo sabía. Pero no quería, quería renunciar. En ese momento quiso echar por tierra todo lo que había conseguido. ¿Valía la pena estudiar y entrenar tanto, para ver morir así a la gente? ¿Para no ser capaz de salvarlos?

_Demasiado injusto._

Esa tarde todo estaba muy tranquilo, sin nada interesante hasta que él llegó. Estaba muy grave cuando ingresó al hospital. Ni siquiera respiraba bien. No tenía chakra, estaba desangrándose de una herida en el pecho y no reaccionaba a nada. Tsunade actuó rápido pero su vida se le iba, y cuando gritó su nombre, llamándola con fervor, Sakura supo que realmente era grave. Ella quiso ayudar, ya había realizado curaciones a gente antes, incluso algunas heridas medianamente graves pero absolutamente nada como eso.

Todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Ese hombre estaba muerto antes de llegar, o al menos eso dijo Tsunade cuando terminó con él tras sudar fuertemente. Una enfermera pasó, anotó la hora de muerte, le puso una etiqueta en el dedo del pie y se fue tan rápido como llegó. Alguien iba a llegar en cualquier momento a llevarlo a la morgue, y aunque la enfermera le había tapado la cabeza con la sabana, Sakura se la destapó en cuanto ella se fue.

Tsunade la vio pero no le dijo nada, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo la primera vez.

Cuando se quedó sola, en el silencio más absoluto, finalmente sintió que la muerte estaba allí de verdad. La realidad le cayó sobre los hombros con el peso de una tonelada. ¿Cómo creía realmente que iba a ser cuando fuera médica? ¿Qué patética ilusión de ser la salvadora de todos tenía? Era demasiado. La responsabilidad, el pesar, el ser fría para poder soportarlo. Su corazón era débil, no se creía capaz de volver a pasar por lo mismo. En cuestión de segundos, ver cómo una persona dejaba este mundo sin pedir permiso. Algunos simplemente no se salvaban.

Se pasó la mano por la sien, se rascó el pelo y se lo echó para atrás. Sacudió la cabeza suspirando, sintiendo calor en la espalda de tanto tiempo sentada allí. La noche se abría paso, y todavía no retiraban el cuerpo. Pero ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Lo único que pensaba era en que él estaba ahí, muerto. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Buscó la ficha médica que había dejado una enfermera cuando ingresó, la habían llenado unos compañeros.

Nombre: Jinta Sauron.

Edad: 27.

Estado civil: Casado.

Sus ojos se detuvieron allí. Tenía familia. ¿Tendría hijos? Aquello cayó con el doble del peso de antes sobre su cabeza, ya no sobre sus hombros. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Una familia había cambiado ese día, estaría destruida cuando lo supieran —si es que no lo sabían ya—. Él estaba allí, y jamás despertaría porque por alguna razón había llegado demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel?

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron y comenzaron a arder, porque imaginó todo lo que seguiría a eso. Su esposa, sus amigos, la vida que ya no estaba y lo que había dejado. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de lágrimas, tuvo que secarse con su blusa pero le seguían ardiendo. El corazón le dolía, el pecho le pesaba y le costaba respirar normal. El aire de pronto se sentía tan pesado como si estuviese respirando veneno.

Volvió a mirarlo. Jamás olvidaría su rostro, tan tieso y frío. Sus ojos cerrados, ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran… nunca lo vio abrirlos. Su piel era morena, pero la muerte se la había palidecido de una manera muy desalmada. Sus labios eran tan serios, cerrados, un poco voluptuosos. ¿Cuántas palabras habría pronunciado en su vida, que ya no iba a poder? ¿Cuántas veces habría sonreído? ¿Bostezado, reido a carcajadas por un chiste?

La muerte era tan maldita, se llevaba la personalidad. No podía ni siquiera dejar una buena expresión en el rostro. Te tomaba, te arrastraba y te dejaba la peor cara, la peor expresión, una triste y sórdida con la cual a nadie le interesaba recordarte. Hasta el comediante más gracioso terminaba en el cajón sin una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una vida construida con el esfuerzo de años, de décadas, era arrebatada en cuestión de escasos segundos. Tus recuerdos, todo lo que alguna vez fuiste, se iban en una herida mortal de alguien que probablemente ni siquiera te conocía.

Sakura volvió a lagrimear, a sollozar. Ya ni siquiera veía la cara del hombre, tan oscura estaba la habitación. Pero su duelo personal se vio interrumpido cuando alguien irrumpió de imprevisto en la habitación y encendió con desesperación la luz. Sus ojos se vieron lastimados por la intensidad momentánea y se los refregó con la muñeca, mirando sorprendida a la puerta.

Una enfermera hiperventilaba y la miraba con desespero. Sakura se puso de pie, asustada, olvidando por un momento el muerto que tenía adelante.

—Sakura-san, debe venir de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder —gimoteó la mujer, y Sakura no lo pensó más. Corrió a su lado, y la enfermera comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Sakura la seguía a pasos agigantados.

—¿Qué pasa, qué?

La enfermera la miró con los ojos preocupados y ansiosos.

—Sígame rápido, por favor —le pidió entrecortadamente. Sakura tragó saliva y no le preguntó más nada. Ambas comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras casi corriendo y entonces Sakura se percató del lugar al que se dirigían… _prenatal_. Los gritos de alguien se escuchaban a metros de distancia, retumbaban por todo el pasillo oscuro y desolado. A medida que se acercaban los gritos eran más y más fuertes.

—Aquí —le señaló la mujer, abriéndole la puerta. Sakura ingresó con ansiedad, y sus sospechas se volvieron realidad.

Una mujer blanca y de cabellos castaños estaba con las piernas abiertas, de par en par, gritando del dolor y había sangre sobre las sábanas blancas. Sus manos se apretaban a los barrotes de la cama y el sudor de le caía a chorros. El dolor debía ser insoportable, con sólo ver el tamaño de su vientre Sakura se dio cuenta que era un bebé que se había adelantado un par de semanas.

Se acercó velozmente a la paciente y palpó su vientre, luego miró el monitor de al lado notando la irregularidad de los latidos del corazón del pequeño.

—El bebé tiene taquicardia —se le adelantó una enfermera. Sakura la miró seria.

—Hay sufrimiento fetal, no está posicionado para el parto y la mujer tiene pérdidas de sangre, ¿por qué no han llamado a Tsunade-sama? —les preguntó, casi en un reproche. Luego palpó la vagina de la muchacha velozmente y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera estaba dilatada.

—Se fue hace un rato largo a la oficina del hokage, tiene importantes reuniones —respondió nerviosa la enfermera. Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y los nervios la invadieron a ella ahora.

—Pero hay que hacer una cesárea ahora mismo, deben llamarla —titubeó la muchacha, pero las enfermeras se miraron entre sí y luego a ella.

—No hay tiempo, ni siquiera podemos ir al quirofano. Debe hacerla usted. Sabe cómo, ¿verdad? —inquirió una de ellas, alzando una ceja.

Por supuesto que sabía cómo. Conocía el procedimiento de memoria, lo podía recitar como un cuento. También sabía con exactitud qué instrumentos usar y cómo usarlos. El problema era que jamás lo había hecho más que en su cabeza. Nunca había siquiera hecho una incisión quirúrgica, hasta ese momento había bastado con su ninjutsu médico. Pero este no era el caso, y debería poner en práctica sus manos de una manera totalmente distinta a la que se había acostumbrado.

—¿Sakura-san? —la llamó un poco temerosa una de las mujeres, y ella volvió a la realidad y la miró a los ojos. Suspiró, luego miró a la mujer que sudaba y rechinaba los dientes del dolor, y simplemente se lavó las manos en el lavabo de al lado antes de tomar el bisturí.

—Anestésiala —le ordenó a una, y ésta obedeció inmediatamente.

Luego caminó hasta llegar al lado del oído de la embarazada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Ka… Kana —respondió casi en un hilo de voz aquella sufrida muchacha. Sakura le sonrió con ternura, intentando calmarla.

—Vamos a hacerte una cesárea ahora, ¿sí?

La chica asintió, pero luego le tomó, con la poca fuerza que tenía, la bata a Sakura y llamó su atención.

—Por favor… salve a mi bebe… —le pidió, y luego la soltó aturdida por los efectos de la anestesia, pero consciente al fin y al cabo.

Sakura tragó saliva. La presión era evidente, una vida estaba allí y de ella dependía que todo saliera bien o mal. Los minutos eran cruciales y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Las imágenes de los libros venían a su cabeza con velocidad y fuerza, pero aquellos dibujos en blanco y negro poco se parecían al color rosado de esa enorme panza. Estrías, líneas, realidad por doquier. Su piel era suave y estaba estirada, allí dentro un bebé había crecido y ella estaba por tocarlo y sacarlo de ahí. La imprecisión podía costarle la vida al niño o a la madre misma, por eso tuvo que dejar de temblar inmediatamente.

"_Componte niña", _le hubiera dicho su maestra de estar allí. No podía darse el lujo de dudar. Debía ser firme y rápida, precisa.

—Realizando la incisión… —susurró para sí, presionando el filo del bisturí contra aquella delicada piel.

Abrió con delicadeza, sudando a cada segundo, y metió la mano para sacarlo. Cuando sus dedos palparon el pequeño bulto, su corazón dio un vuelco y cayó en la cuenta de que aquello realmente estaba pasando y no era un sueño, ni producto de alguna pesadilla o sueño extraño. Ella estaba metiendo la mano en el vientre de una embarazada, para sacarle su bebé.

Cuando salió, toda la sangre se abrió paso y le tiñó los guantes de látex del rojo más oscuro. El bebé estaba sucio, era pequeño y delgado.

—No lo oigo llorar, no lo oigo llorar —repetía la madre entre lágrimas, allí sobre la camilla.

Sakura sentía que la taquicardia ahora era suya. Llevó al bebé inmediatamente a una mesada aparte, donde la madre no pudiera verla.

—Ustedes cierren su herida mientras yo hago latir su corazón de nuevo —les ordenó a las enfermeras, y éstas asintieron rápido y se dispusieron a suturar.

Sakura supo, en cuanto el corazón del bebé dejó de latir, que su ninjutsu médico no tendría efecto… tendría que estimular su pequeño musculo cardiaco con el dedo, como lo había leído en tantos libros, y así rogar que la suerte estuviera de su lado y volviera a latir.

Comenzó, con toda la delicadeza que la situación ameritaba. Era un bebé frágil y pequeño, si no era precisa podía romperle las costillas y terminar de matarlo ella misma. El bebé no respondía, y no respondía. Sakura sentía temor, angustia, nervios, todo al mismo tiempo. Las lágrimas le caían de los ojos, pero no podía detenerse. Cada presión que hacía iba con un rezo en silencio de que funcionara, que llorara…

_Y lloró. _

La habitación se llenó del ruido chillón de aquella criatura, un varón por cierto. Las enfermeras miraron y sonrieron, pero Sakura no las miró. Ella se concentró solo en el pequeño ser que tenía abajo, que lloraba sin cesar con la fuerza de una máquina. Una sonrisa se dibujó de manera automática en sus labios y las lágrimas que brotaban eran de felicidad ahora. Su corazón sintió el alivio más profundo, y su alma se llenó de paz. Era algo que jamás había sentido antes. Ya no estaba nerviosa, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se relajaron de una manera increíble. Se sentía como en el paraíso mismo, feliz, feliz. Lo tomó en sus brazos, aun sucio y pegajoso, y lo envolvió en la sabana sobre la mesada. Lo apretujó contra su pecho, era la primera vez que tenía a un bebé en sus brazos. Él era cálido, y dejó de llorar, calmándose ante su tacto.

Empezó a reír sola, y por un momento creyó olvidar en dónde estaba. Pero luego recordó el rostro de la madre, asustado y temblante que le había rogado por la vida de su hijo. ¿Por qué no la escuchaba reír también de felicidad?

—¡Sakura-san, ella perdió la conciencia! —exclamó una enfermera, y Sakura volteó inmediatamente. Le entregó con cuidado el bebé a la enfermera y preparó sus manos para hacerle ninjutsu médico a la madre. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Con velocidad la llenó de su técnica curativa y poco a poco el color comenzó a volverle a la cara, hasta que la estabilizó por completo y no pudo hacer más que exhalar una larga bocanada de aire. Finalmente todo estaba bien, y las enfermeras comenzaron a cambiarle las sábanas velozmente. Tan rápido como terminaron, salieron de la habitación.

—¿Doctora? —preguntó la mujer, despertando nuevamente— ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Sakura le acarició la cabeza con ternura, le sonrió con cariño.

—No te preocupes… está bien. Lo llevaron a una incubadora, pero podrás verlo pronto —la mujer suspiró del alivio con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego miró a Sakura de una manera extraña y ella se percató de esto.

—¿Sucede algo, Kana?

—Nada… es sólo que tú pareces tan joven… —le dijo, casi avergonzada por el comentario. Sakura rió.

—Tengo catorce años —le contestó. Kana abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y dejó escapar una exclamación.

—¡¿Catorce?! ¡Vaya! —gritó. Sakura le hizo señal con la mano.

—Estamos en prenatal, aquí hay muchos bebés… no hagas tanto ruido. Además estás muy delicada… —le aconsejó, y Kana recobró la compostura. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran raro las enfermeras o los pacientes que llegaban. Su cara, su cuerpo y su voz misma la delataban. Era la médica más joven del hospital.

—Perdona… es que me sorprendí demasiado. Eres muy buena para ser tan pequeña… ¿tú eres la aprendiz de la hokage?

—Sí, esa misma —contestó Sakura con una sonrisa, tomando la planilla de la mujer. La leyó brevemente y notó que estaba vacía—. Estas enfermeras son un poco irresponsables —reprochó Sakura, leyendo que sólo habían escrito el primer nombre de la chica. Tomó una pluma de la mesita y se dispuso a anotar.

—Quisiera que mi esposo estuviera aquí… Siempre toma las misiones más complicadas… estamos ahorrando para una casa… —le contaba, mientras Sakura llenaba los espacios en blanco y asentía al mismo tiempo ante su relato.

Cuando llegó al espacio del apellido, la interrumpió.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Lin —respondió Kana, pero luego sacudió la cabeza—. Pero ponme el de casada: Sauron.

Sakura dejó caer la pluma. Sus músculos se paralizaron en cuanto escuchó esa palabra. La mano le temblaba y no le respondía. Sus piernas se aflojaron y creyó que iba a desmayarse en ese momento, pero no. Estaba tiesa, mirándola directo a los ojos, con una expresión tan aterrorizada que Kana se sobresaltó también.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, confundida.

Sakura no respondía.

—¿Tú… eres la esposa de Jinta? —le preguntó, tragando saliva ante la inevitable respuesta.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —le preguntó, ya asustada también ella. Sakura sintió que sus labios temblaron antes de volver a hablar, así que Kana se le adelantó— ¿Él está aquí? ¡Siempre llega herido de todas las misiones!

Sakura trataba de mantenerse en pie. Kana creía que sólo estaba herido, que era algo de todos los días. Pero esta vez no iba a despertar.

—Está inconsciente, ¿verdad? La última vez estuvo así dos días, siempre me está preocupando, pero es él realmente es duro y…

—Kana… detente —le titubeó Sakura en un intento inútil de firmeza. Kana se calló y la miró sin parpadear, paralizada. Vio los ojos de Sakura y sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar, porque se dio cuenta con sólo ver el brillo de sus esferas verdes que su hombre no estaba simplemente herido.

—No… no puede ser… —susurró mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por moverse y levantar un poco el cuerpo hasta quedar sentada contra el espaldar.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho Kana… él llegó hace unas horas. Hicimos todo lo posible, pero fue en vano. Tenía una herida en el pecho demasiado grande para cerrarla… lo trajeron muy tarde. Hicimos todo lo posible…

—Basta.

Sakura abrió los ojos y la miró. Kana estaba seria, con los ojos hinchados, pero no había perdido la compostura. La miraba casi con furia.

—Nada de lo que digas lo traerá de vuelta —le dijo, y corrió la cara a la ventana. Sakura se sintió la mierda más asquerosa en ese momento.

—Kana…

—Él siempre iba a esas misiones porque le pagaban más. Esta vez tenía que escoltar a un millonario, sabía que era peligroso pero creí que sería como la última vez. Incluso le dije que no lo hiciera, que el bebé estaba en camino… pero él me dijo: "Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga todo lo que necesite", y entonces yo simplemente asentí, creyendo que nada pasaría… —Kana se quebró.

En ese momento empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no aguantó más. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tratando de consolarla como mejor le salía. Kana respondió al abrazo y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, mojándola de lágrimas.

—Ahora él no lo conocerá nunca… a su papá… —gimoteaba la mujer, y Sakura hizo lo posible por contenerse.

—Cuidaremos de tu bebé, mañana podrás verlo… —le susurró Sakura, pero Kana seguía llorando. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole para su sorpresa.

—Gracias por haber salvado a mi bebé… gracias —le dijo, y se cayó a la cama. Estaba exhausta y adolorida, y una noticia como esa no servía de nada para su mejoramiento. Sakura aprovechó y le inyectó un sedante que la durmió al instante. Las sabanas secaron las lágrimas de la mujer, y Sakura salió de la habitación mirándola con pena y dolor en su pecho.

Caminó por el pasillo desolado del hospital, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Iba a ir a casa, pero a lo lejos retumbaba un sonido muy particular y reconocible. Paró en seco y volteó, creyendo reconocerlo. Caminó en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía, casi por inercia. El sonido era cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que llegó.

Eran los bebés en las incubadoras. Todos dormían, excepto uno… y ella lo reconoció. Era el bebé, el que ella había traído al mundo minutos antes. Estaba limpio y su carita, tan pequeña, era parecida a la de su padre fallecido. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero luego se distrajo viendo cómo la encargada lo mecía sin ningún resultado positivo. El bebé lloraba y lloraba sin parar, y si seguía así todos los demás llorarían también.

Entró a la habitación, allí estaba la calefacción encendida y el calor le golpeó la cara de repente, pero caminó sin parar hasta donde estaba la chica.

—Sakura-san, ¿qué hace aquí? —le preguntó la muchacha. Ella no había participado del parto de Kana, así que no tenía idea de que Sakura lo había traído al mundo.

—¿Podrías dármelo? —le pidió Sakura, mirándolo. La chica la miró entre confundida y sorprendida, pero asintió y se lo pasó con cuidado.

Sakura lo tomó en sus brazos por segunda vez, pero ahora era distinto. No tenía el apuro anterior, y la paz que sintió al tocarlo fue increíble. De pronto creyó que nada malo podía existir en el mundo. Una cosa tan pequeña, tan pura e inocente en un mundo tan cruel… eso debía significar algo. Sintió esperanzas de algo mejor, de un futuro en el que todo se arreglara y en el que las muertes valieran la pena si eran para luchar por algo tan hermoso como lo que tenía en sus brazos.

Lo meció con delicadeza, y sin darse cuenta le tarareó una canción que su mamá solía cantarle cuando era pequeña. Sorpresivamente para la encargada, el bebé dejó de llorar. Sakura sintió que ella era la única con él ahí, que el mundo era de ellos. No quería irse más, ni soltarlo. Esa criatura, tan pequeña, podía llenar el alma de cualquiera que la tocara. La perfección existía y estaba en ese lugar.

Él abrió sus pequeños ojos, claros todavía como es común en los recién nacidos, y ella sabía que no podía siquiera distinguirla todavía, pero la miró a la cara igual. Sintió que la atravesó sólo con los ojos.

Le puso el dedo índice en su pequeña manito, y él la cerró. Envolvió sus cinco deditos miniatura en su dedo. _Quizás_ por reflejo, quizás por instinto… pero la mantuvo cerrada todo el tiempo que ella lo dejó. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y la sonrisa más tierna se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Usted lo conoce? —le preguntó extrañada la mujer, interrumpiendo la perfección del momento. Sakura no la miró, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía despegar sus ojos del rostro del pequeño.

—Sí… —le respondió finalmente— Él es mi primero...


End file.
